Goosefeather's Ceremony
by Forever Me 2k16
Summary: This is my take on what I think Goosefeather's naming ceremony and dream was. Foxclan Challenge


Goosepaw sat at the top of the ravine, staring up at the sky. He blinked, then headed down into the forest. The clouds told him nothing.

"Why can't I find omens?" he thought, frustrated. He sighed, then searched for the horsetail that Dawnlight had asked for. The speckled grey tom walked slowly, trying to savor the pleasure of the newleaf air. Leafbare hadn't been hard; it was just cold.

"Moonpaw found plenty of pleasure in it though," he thought, a smile pushing its way onto his face. He could remember how Moonpaw had never complained about the cold, at least out loud, and had a smile for him everyday. She was the best littermate a cat could ask for. After finding the horsetail, Goosepaw headed back to camp, heading straight for the medicine den. He was surprised to see not his mentor, but a brown tom.

"Where's Dawnlight?" Mumblefoot asked sharply. Goosepaw sighed on the inside; the young warrior had never liked him.

"I don't know," the apprentice said, pushing his way back to the herb store. "I thought she'd be here when I got back. Why?" Mumblefoot didn't respond, but turned and started to walk out of the den. Goosepaw noticed that he was limping, "Hey, do you want me to look at-"

"No thanks," Mumblefoot said, a bit of a growl in his voice. "I'll wait for Dawnlight." Goosepaw growled, but turned away and tried to calm himself as he put the horsetail away. He heard footsteps, two cats talking, and then Dawnlight came into the den.

"Mumblefoot had quite the thorn in his pad," the calico she-cat purred, her fluffy tail curling in amusement. "You'd think it would take more than that to take him down." Goosepaw grunted, not amused. Dawnlight's blue eyes narrowed, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Mumblefoot doesn't trust me as a medicine cat and never listens," Goosepaw complained. Dawnlight smiled, "Don't worry. His life will be in your paws one day and then he'll have to listen. You'll enjoy that, I'm sure." Goosepaw grinned.

"And here's something else that'll cheer you up," Dawnlight said as she began to take the dirty moss out of her nest. "It's the half-moon tonight." Goosepaw immediately felt better. Sharing dreams with his ancestors was one of the best parts of being a medicine cat. Dawnlight had taught him to cherish the moments he spent with them, to take in as much as he could.

The day went by without much action. Moonpaw stopped in to say hello, bringing them a squirrel she had caught on a hunting patrol. Before he knew it, Goosepaw was following Dawnlight and the other medicine cats Hawkheart, Sagewhisker, and Milkfur down the dark tunnel to the Moonstone. Bramblepaw, the Riverclan medicine cat apprentice, walked behind him. She was younger than him by quite a few moons, but she was always kind to him. When they arrived at the Moonstone, Dawnlight was the first to speak.

"I have a ceremony to perform before we share with Starclan," she said, then turned and beckoned Goosepaw. "It is time for Goosepaw to have his full name." Goosepaw's jaw dropped and Bramblepaw leaned toward him, her eyes shining. She nudged him, and Goosepaw stood and walked to his mentor.

"I, Dawnlight, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his clan for many moons," Dawnlight said, her voice echoing in the cave. "Goosepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Goosepaw breathed out, not believing what was happening; warrior training usually took less time than a medicine cat's, and Moonpaw hadn't received her warrior name yet!

"Wait until I tell her," he thought excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Goosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Goosefeather. StarClan honors your dedication and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan," Dawnlight rested her muzzle on the newly named Goosefeather's head, her touch gentle and loving, like a mother's. Goosefeather licked her shoulder, looking up at her with shining eyes.

"Congratulations Goosefeather!" Bramblepaw said, nuzzling him. Hawkheart, Milkfur, and Sagewhisker nodded, echoing the apprentice. Goosefeather smiled, and went to the Moonstone. He touched his nose to it and closed his eyes, waiting for Starclan to send him to sleep.

Goosefeather opened his eyes to pine trees and marshy ground and realized he was in the part of Starclan that the Shadowclan cats liked best. He began walking, but jumped back when a small, skinny black cat with a grey muzzle appeared, his green eyes flashing.

"Hello Goosefeather," the tom said. Goosefeather nodded his head, "Hello Molepelt." Molepelt grunted, "Goosefeather, do you know why I'm here?" Goosefeather shook his head, confused.

"You can't read omens," Molepelt spat. "And that will never change." Goosefeather's eyes widened, "What? But I'm a medicine cat! I'll get better!" Molepelt shook his head, "You won't. There will be one prophecy that you'll interpret correctly. It will be about an apprentice, a young she-cat who will be your kin. But beware, you will also bring death if you are not careful."

"What do you mean?" Goosefeather spluttered, but Molepelt began to fade. "Come back! Tell me what to do!"

"Goosefeather, wake up!" Sagewhisker was shaking him. Goosefeather awoke, sitting up quickly and licking his ruffled fur.

"Are you alright?" Sagewhisker asked. Goosefeather looked around; the Shadowclan medicine cat was the only one awake besides himself. He stared at her for a moment, wondering if he should share. He decided against it.

"I'm fine," he said. Sagewhisker nodded, seeming to understand his reluctance to share. When the other medicine cats awoke, Goosefeather followed them out of Mothermouth, still shaken. Dawnlight came back to him and touched her nose to his ear.

"Did you know?" he whispered. Dawnlight looked confused, "Know what?" Goosefeather shook his head in response, staring at his paws. As he walked, he started to feel bitter. Molepelt hadn't even seemed sorry at all. Of course, he was always like that, but why did Starclan send him, of all cats, to tell him that? As Goosefeather tried to fall asleep in his nest that night, he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to change his fate. He would interpret omens, no matter the consequences.

 **Author's Note: Challenge done! I was actually planning on writing this and then I was that Foxclan, a forum I'm part of, had it as a challenge! Gave me a reason to write it. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review! I hope you have a lovely day and find many reasons to smile and laugh.**


End file.
